


Too Much Fun

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dizziness, Established Relationship, Festivals, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Motion Sickness, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Hobbie needs a break after Wes drags him on one too many rides at the Taanab Harvest Festival.





	Too Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyship Week day two, though it doesn't so much fit the angst theme. Based on [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/166395623565/imagine-your-polyship-going-to-a-big-state-fair) prompt, and specifically on some of [maryellencarter's headcanons](https://maryellencarter.tumblr.com/post/175997534516/polyshipprompts-imagine-your-polyship-going-to-a) inspired by it. <3

Hobbie's arms tremble as he braces himself above the garbage can, and Wedge watches another wave of nausea roll across his face. Wedge isn't sure this position is actually helping; the fumes of the cumulative refuse of the local Taanab Harvest Festival baking in the heat are starting to make him feel ill himself.

“You should have told me you felt sick before we went on another ride,” Wes says from where he's perched nearby, the lightness of his words betrayed by the worry on his face.

“I did,” Hobbie mutters, still white-knuckling the trash can.

“Oh.” Wes's face falls.

“Tycho's coming back,” Wedge breaks in. “Hobbie, do you think you can sit?”

Hobbie appears to consider for a moment, then turns his pale face just a fraction. “Help me?”

In an instant, Wes is at his side, and together he and Wedge lead Hobbie, steadying his dizzy wobble, a few steps to a nearby bench. Wes takes a place close beside him, a comforting hand on his back as he hunches over again.

“I couldn't find any booths with water,” Tycho says disgustedly as he rejoins them. “But lemon-lime soda can help with an upset stomach, right?”

“It'll have to do.” Wedge takes the paper cup from him and offers it to Hobbie. “Little sips, slow,” he cautions, “or you'll only make it worse.”

“How do you even _get_ dizzy on rides?” Wes wants to know. “You're a fighter pilot.”

“With the acceleration compensator and controlling your own movement, it's a bit different,” Tycho reasons. “And I doubt all the fatty and sugary foods we've eaten today helped.”

Wedge watches as Hobbie sips at his drink. He gently smooths sweaty hair back from the stricken man's face. “How are you doing, Hobbie?”

Hobbie mutters something, and Wedge leans in closer to hear.

“I could probably walk without falling over now,” Hobbie repeats more loudly, wincing a little. “But no more rides.”

“Agreed. Okay, Wes-” But when Wedge looks up, Wes isn't there. He frowns, raising an eyebrow at Tycho, who shrugs.

“He ran off back toward the midway.”

Wedge has an idea of what he might be up to. “I'm sure he'll be back soon.” He turns back to Hobbie. “You sure you're okay? You don't want to go back to the hotel?”

“I'll be fine. Sitting here has helped. If we can just not abuse my inner ear any more today, that would be great.”

Tycho smiles. “You really did take one for the team in agreeing to ride with him.”

Hobbie laughs softly. “I should've done the smart thing and said no like the two of you, but I just couldn't look at his disappointed face.”

“Was the sacrifice worth it?” Wedge asks, a teasing note in the words.

Before Hobbie can answer, though, Wes rejoins them, plopping back onto the bench looking somewhat different than when he left – mostly because nearly his entire body is now covered by the gigantic pink hoojib plush in his lap. “For you,” he announces, pushing it at Hobbie. “With my sincerest apologies.”

Hobbie looks at the thing dubiously. “You shouldn't have?”

“How much money did you even spend to win that thing?” is Wedge's question.

“None of your business, dad,” Wes answers. “If it makes Hobbie feel better, it's worth it.”

That puts a smile on Hobbie's face. “I do feel better. Thank you. But you're the one who gets to carry it around for the rest of the day.”

From behind the hoojib's massive head, Wedge just manages to catch Wes's face fall like he hadn't anticipated that.

“Well,” Wedge says, pulling himself to his feet beside Tycho and offering Hobbie a hand up. “Should we continue our adventure? Something a little less stimulating than the midway?”

“Oh, I know!” Wes pops to his feet and slings the stuffed animal over his shoulder. “The craft building is right this way. There's always a lot of neat stuff, and there'll be fans in there, too, so we can cool off. What do you say, Hobbs?”

“Sounds good to me. Wedge? Tycho?”

They agree. Wes tangles the fingers of his free hand with Hobbie and gently tugs him toward the craft building as Tycho and Wedge bring up the rear. If a little motion sickness is the worst of their worries, Wedge reflects, they're still having a wonderful vacation and a wonderful time spent together.


End file.
